There's a Sith in my House
by NadinLuciferHawk
Summary: Set after Revan left the Republic. Her ship crashes on Brooklyn- but this is only the beginning of the wonderful adventures of Six Avengers and a Sith Lord. Nothing except for some Minor swearing and some emotional scenes. I tried to stay funny, I hope you guys will read and review, plz.
1. Crashed on your Planet

**Author:** Yeah. Another Crossover. I know. But they are so damn fun.

Anyways, this is a Avengers/Knights of the Olde Republic Crossover with my Female Revan. That's right. A Woman. There aren't enough female Sith Lords around anyways.

I hope you enjoy this. I tried to stay on the fun side, but it got some emotional sides too.

Avengers belong to Marvel which belongs to Disney.

Kotor belongs to George Lucas who sold it to Disney.

...Does this then still count as Crossover?

* * *

**Crashed on your planet**

Tony stalked down the hallway to reach the kitchen. He was hungry. And exhausted, too. But most of all hungry.

So he went to pick up some of the sandwiches they had during breakfast. It was kind of weird, he thought after a while, he would have never thought he'd end up in a sort of superhero community. And yet he did.

And they mooched off him.

Well, he could afford it and it was nice having some company.

Even if they mooched off him.

He downed his cup of coffee, refilled it and downed it again. He went to refill it once more, but decided to add some flavour to it first. He emptied a bottle of scotch into the cup, then filled it with coffee.

"You keep on doing that", a voice said from the door, "And you'll need to replace your liver."

"Sneak Attack!" Tony greeted the red-haired assassin, "How nice of you to drop in. You always up this early?"

"I am", the Black Widow said, "But you? Pepper told me you aren't awake before 9 in the morning."

"Didn't sleep", the billionaire said.

"Did you sleep at all?" the assassin wondered, "'Cuz I think you've been awake far too long."

"45 hours straight", Tony grinned at her, "But I took a two-hour nap ten hours ago."

"That's it", Natasha said, "You'll go back to bed now."

"With you I wouldn't object", the man grinned at her. The red-haired woman rolled her eyes. "You're obviously drunk."

"I am."

She shouldered the playboy and went towards the elevator to take him back to his room, however, the alarm suddenly started wailing and suddenly everybody was up and awake.

"Looks like this has to wait", the billionaire/playboy/philanthropist/genius smirked.

It didn't take long for the Avengers to suit up and collect in the briefing room.

"What's going on?" Clint asked, "Doom again?"

"Nope", Tony said as he checked JARVIS' data, "Looks like an infringement into American air space." He frowned a moment, then his face lit up. "Hoh boy! Infringement from outer space!"

The Avengers looked at each other.

Another day, another Alien Invasion.

-oOo-

The infringing Alien Vessel crashed in Brooklyn. The Avengers arrived there in no time with the help of SHIELD's Quinjet (Tony was flying himself though). A group of Police Officers and a whole crowd of onlookers were present. The Alien Vessel itself was a rather small one, barely as large as a small plane and stuck with a 30° angle from the asphalt.

"What's the situation?" the Captain asked the nearest Police Officer.

The man shrugged. "Dunno. That thing there came down a few minutes ago, burning and smoking. It crushed into the street and tore it open pretty bad, destroyed a few cars in its wake too."

"Did you go inside?"

"I'm not stupid", the man explained, "I've seen enough movies to know the one who goes first into a downed Alien Ship gets eaten." He shrugged again. "Besides, we didn't get the hatch open."

Clint eyed the fire fighters in the background who were busy keeping several burning cars from exploding. "Not even them?"

"Their spreader couldn't get the metal apart."

"Then let me try", Tony smirked. He went over to the ship, grabbed the hatch and tried to pry it open. The hatch was stuck, but Tony wasn't one to give up easily. He called the Captain for backup and together they managed to force the hatch open.

"Who wants to go first?" the billionaire asked his team.

"You go", Natasha said deadpan. "When there actually are Alien Babies inside that want to molest us, you have the best chances with your helmet."

"They had acid to melt through helmets", Clint reminded her.

"Oh. Right."

"Never mind, I'll go." The Iron Man went inside, careful so he wouldn't slip because of the tilted angle.

JARVIS prepared a layout of the ship. Just behind the hatch was a small bunk on one side and some sort of tiny bathroom on the other.

"Depending on the bunk's size I estimate the alien's size of about human-sized", JARVIS said.

"Yeap. And I don't see any slimy stuff on the wall either, so no chest-bursting aliens here", Tony added. He continued, finding a sort of navigation room. Several screens lined the walls and there was an up-turned chair there. At the far-left wall was a small alcove which seemed to house a small fridge or something. In the ceiling was another hatch, standing wide-open. Tony checked this first to prevent an ambush. Luckily, there was nobody, only a small cramped room with what seemed to be an engine.

"Not bad. JARVIS scan everything and safe it on a new folder called 'Alien Space Ship'. It might be helpful."

"Done, Sir", the robotic voice said, "By the way, my scanners detect one life sign."

"Where?"

"In what appears to be the cockpit. Signs indicate that the individual is unconscious."

"I'll check it out."

With a heavy 'thump' he jumped from the open hatch and ended back in the navigation room. The cockpit was just opposite of the entrance hatch, so he crossed that small distance with two steps. The front window was cracked and buried into the asphalt, so it was no wonder why nobody tried to get in from this side. The pilot chair has been torn from its bolting. Tony pulled it away, revealing a figure sprawled over the controls.

"Oh!" he yelled surprised.

"What is, Stark?!" Natasha asked over the com link, "Encountered any aliens?"

"Nope. I think it's Doom."

"Doom?! Victor van Doom?!" Clint shouted surprised.

"Let's see, armoured body, long cloak, hood... looks like Doom alright." Tony explained as he carefully poked the figure's back. No reaction.

He frowned a moment, then drew closer to turn the person around.

He exhaled relieved.

"It's clear, guys. It's not Doom."

"So, what kind of Alien are we talking about? Scaly? Slimy? Creepy?"

"The hot kind, Legolas", Tony grinned into his speaker, "It's a woman."

"Any special skin colour? Green or something?"

"Nope. Looks like a human woman. Of course, she could be an Asgardian. Got a nasty gash on her head though."

He lifted her unconscious body from the controls, supporting her form against his shoulder while placing a small device on the computer.

"Guys, I'll bring the pilot out. JARVIS will check the log, see if there is anything to learn about."

He turned and left the ship.

-oOo-

"Well..." Bruce began, "She looks like a normal human woman..."

After Tony brought her out of the crashed ship, the Avengers had troubles to decide what would happen with her. She could've been a criminal who fled, an innocent who just got unlucky, or an adventurer whose ship crashed. In the end, Fury decided that the Avengers should nurse her back to health to keep an eye on her. Also, they had the ship brought to the garage of Stark Tower, since the billionaire had the most efficient technique to check the vessel. However, they were supposed to keep Fury updated.

Right now, they were a bit stumped about how to check the woman better. She was out cold, the massive gash across her forehead was the most obvious reason for that. Bruce wanted to check her body too, just to make sure she wasn't too seriously injured.

The cloak and hood were removed quickly enough. They had to remove the body suit beneath her body armour, but right now they weren't even able to remove that one.

"Take off her gloves", Bruce ordered, "I want to check her vitals."

As Natasha picked up her hand, she was surprised by how heavy it was. When she removed the glove the surprise changed to shock. Her hand seemed to consist of metal.

"Other one too", Barton said after a short moment, "Damn, more amour? Who in the Hell would be armoured even beneath the gloves?"

"These are her limbs", Tony said matter-of-factly. "Both of them." He removed the heavy boots to show them her feet. "Feet too."

"So... we have a robot?"

"More like cyborg", Bruce said, "Because I have a clear pulse and steady breathing."

"Wow", Tony said, "We got ourselves a _cyborg_ from _outer space_!" His eyes were glowing in excitement.

"Still, we have to remove that armour. Breathing indicates broken ribs, so I want to know about this."

"How about we cut it off?" Natasha suggested.

"This beauty? Never!" Tony wailed, "There has to be another way."

His fingers moved along the seams of the armour until his fingers hooked at a small lever. He opened it and discovered three more. By opening all of them, he could proceed to pull the metal away from the woman's body. After that, Bruce shooed Clint, Tony and Steve outside. He himself stayed because he was the doctor and Natasha because the patient was a woman. Natasha pulled the black body suit off, freezing upon realizing that the woman's body was seriously damaged. Black and blue bruises covered most of her torso, as well as several burn-inflicted scars. And the cyborg theory was wrong too. The woman's limbs have been severed and replaced with metal prosthetics.

"Who could survive such injuries?" Bruce wondered, "Alone the blood loss should've killed her, the pain I'm not even mentioning."

"How old are these injuries?" the Black Widow wondered as her fingers gently traced along the healed scars that were there where flesh and metal met.

"A few years", Bruce noticed, "Wherever she is from, they have some damn good doctors."

The woman made a tiny noise, like a groan, but she remained still after that.

"And she got a hard skull. She's almost back to consciousness"

Natasha eyed their patient closer. She appeared to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, had short dark hair and a very pale skin. Actually, the veins beneath her skin were clearly visible, especially around her eyes and along her ribcage.

"What do you think of this?" the assassin asked the doctor.

"Results of a life style without much natural light I guess", he explained, "Could be she spent most of her time inside buildings or..." he frowned, "Basing on the Space ship she crashed with I'd say she was a long time in Space."

"Well, she can tell us once she wakes up", Natasha concluded.

Bruce nodded and finished bandaging the woman's head. "I only hope that we didn't bring any trouble upon us. Who knows where she is from and who she really is."

-o-

Inside Tony's workshop.

The billionaire, the archer and the captain stood around the table upon which they had spread out the armour and cloak of their foundling.

"Interesting", Tony said, "The textile is light, but very resistant." Clint turned a corner of the cloak between his fingers. "Carbon threads?" he asked.

"It is made of a fibre I have no data over", JARVIS explained, "It does however appear to be similar to Carbon fibres and nylon."

"Space Technology. Cool", Tony muttered.

Steve was silent as he held one of the gauntlets in his hand. "JARVIS", he asked, "Would you maybe check this material?"

"Begin analyzing", the A.I. said.

"What do you think, Capsicle?"

"I have a weird feeling", the man out of time said, "I think that this metal is similar to my shield. I could be wrong, but it feels the same."

"Scan complete", JARVIS chimed up, "As you have assumed, Captain Rogers, this armour is indeed made of Vibranium."

"Holy!" Tony winced, "This whole stuff, it's more worth than every thing I got here in my tower!"

"Don't forget", Steve said, "She is most likely not from this planet. Maybe they have more Vibranium where she is from."

Clint was going through the equipment the woman had on her body, attached to several rings at the lower rim of her armour.

"She got a few daggers, hidden in her boots", he said, "Also, there is a small gun and a bigger gun." He turned the weapon. "Looks as if it works just like our guns, but I don't see any bullets."

"Maybe an energy projectile?" Tony assumed, "I mean, Space Ship, Vibranium armour. Why not energy guns?"

Steve shrugged and took the most unique part of the woman's equipment, a mask. It was narrow, but wide enough to cover its wearer's face, coloured in red and dark silver. He tested it by putting it over his face. Some signs and symbols flashed up. "Is there an energy source in this thing?" he asked surprised.

"According to my reading, it collects the energy from its surroundings", JARVIS said, "However, it collects the leftover energy that radiates from any type of electronics."

"Wow. Now that is a perfect way to recycle your energy. I gotta ask her where she got this murder thing from."

Clint picked up the last two pieces of equipment that lay on the table. "And what do we have here?" he wondered as he eyed the two pieces. They were two metal rods, about as long as his forearms with two openings on either side. There were lenses inside those openings. He put one down and eyed the second one.

"Some sort of battle staff maybe?" Steve thought out loud.

"A bit short for a staff", Clint muttered.

"Maybe the long parts come out of these ends?"

"There are lenses, so I would rather think this is a sort of flashlight."

He held it in front of himself and felt his thumb along the middle of the staff. He pressed it down.

_ZIUMMM!_

Tony jumped at that sound. Steve eyed his team mate. Clint stood there dumbfounded. Two bright staffs of cyan light were on either side of the metal rod, humming softly.

"Holy shit!" the assassin managed to press out, "Is that...?!"

"It is!" Tony exclaimed gleefully as he grabbed the second rod and pressed the button too, generating two orange light staffs. "These babes are Light Sabres, Cupid! _Star Wars Light Sabres!_" He took a deep breath, eyes shining. "We got ourselves a real-life _Jedi_!"


	2. Good Morning, Sunshine!

**Good Morning, Sunshine!**

Exhausted Tony collapsed on his computer. His first excitement about dealing with a real Jedi quickly turned into frustration. It were another twenty-five hours after they found the Jedi, yet they weren't one step closer to finding out who she really was. The board computer was voice-locked and Tony had never seen a security better than this.

"Sir, I advise you to retreat to your room and get some sleep. You certainly need it", JARVIS said. "I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks, JARVIS", the billionaire muttered and shuffled out of the room. JARVIS and Natasha both were right, he did need some sleep. But first he passed the med bay.

Bruce was there, checking some... science stuff.

"Hey Banner! How's our resident Jedi doing?"

"Still out like a light", Bruce informed him, "I checked her blood though. As far as I can see, she's perfectly human. However, she does heal faster than normal humans."

"So. No Jedi Genome discovered?"

"Not until now. I'm still working on it." He handed Tony a paper. The billionaire whistled.

"Wow. Now that's a high concentration of carbon monoxide."

"Yeap. I would almost assume that her ship was damaged badly enough to lose a lot of oxygen. She must have held her breath until she lost consciousness."

"Is that possible?"

"Hey, she's a Jedi, so I guess everything is possible." The doctor shrugged, "When you got some sleep, please come back here. I want you to check her limbs. Would be bad when she tries to get up and her legs break off."

"Will do that." The billionaire went out.

-oOo-

His sleep was a restless one. Nightmares plagued him. Nightmares about New York City and the Chitauri invasion.

The billionaire tossed and turned, gave up finally and went out. It was still early in the evening, so it wasn't all too surprising to find the other Avengers still awake.

"Hey Stark", Clint greeted him, "Got any sleep?"

"Yeah sure. If you call tossing and turning and dreaming of getting blown up over and over again 'sleeping', then yes, I was sleeping."

"Maybe Bruce could give you a sleep aid?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe I should." He filled his cup with coffee. "Speaking of him, any news?"

"Not until now" Steve explained as he changed the side of the book he was reading.

"Maybe I got some news right now", a voice said over the intercom, "Our guest is waking up."

"Sweet! I am the first one who gets to talk to a Jedi!" Clint cheered as he darted out of the room.

"Hey! I found her!" Tony shouted as he ran after him, his exhaustion long forgotten.

"You're gonna scare her!" Natasha yelled after them before she followed them.

Steve closed his book and slowly went down to the med bay, too. He didn't understand the whole thing about 'Jedi'. He had to ask Tony about it. Or better, JARVIS.

At least he wouldn't tell him stories about giant slugs and scantly clad slave girls.

-o-

The first thing she noticed was that she was missing the familiar weight of her armour. Funny how some things appear more important than others, she completely ignored the voices speaking in a foreign language and concentrated on the feeling that her armour was missing.

She bit back a groan as she tried to roll over to push herself up.

She _hated_ doing sit-ups.

Strong hands immediately held her back, causing a bit of panic rising up in her throat. Her body reacted in this very second, grabbed the hand on her left shoulder and chucked the owner of that appendage against the guy on her right. She heard surprised shouts as she swung her legs over her head, rolled off the bed and found her back against the wall. Before she even managed to focus on her surroundings, her hand was blindly searching for her light sabres.

Okay. No sabres around.

She had worse.

Her fiery eyes snapped open, focussing immediately on the people in front of her. She discovered five humans. Two guys were on the ground, one guy was standing off, one guy was holding his hands in front of his body in a soothing gesture and one woman was aiming guns at her.

The Jedi curled her lips into a snarl as she realized she was stripped down to her underwear.

"_Who are you and what are you planning to do with me?!"_ she snapped in Basic. Every planet should speak basic.

The people looked at each other, talking to each other in a strange language she never heard before. Okay, so this planet maybe never heard of basic. However, it did appear those humans didn't want to harm her so the Jedi slowly straightened her back and dropped her aggressive stance. She remained observant, though.

One of the guys she sent to the floor stood next to the other two guys, talking to her in a low, soothing voice. The Jedi eyed him. He had dishevelled dark hair, a beard and some sort of glowing device in his chest.

"_Who are you?"_ the woman asked again. They really didn't understand her. She tilted her head and checked the others. The man who tried to calm her before slowly took a step towards her. He was fairly large, had blonde hair and seemed to be the calmest of the men. The Jedi took a breath and pointed her finger at him.

"_You. Come over here for a second."_

The blonde man turned to the others and asked something. The woman's patience was running thin.

She never had much patience to begin with, so she took a firm step towards the guy and grabbed his head with both hands, pulling him down so he had to stare into her face. Sparks suddenly jumped along her fingers and she could hear the alarmed shouts of the man's companions. From the corner of her eyes she noticed them leaping at them.

She only needed to concentrate harder to send all of them crushing against the floor. Without any more troubles she ripped the information about this language from the man's mind before swiftly kicking him down.

It took a moment before the information settled down and the Jedi was sure these humans would take revenge for what she'd done.

"Hey!" the man with the beard yelled, "We are all nice and get you out of your star ship and you thank us by Force crushing us into the floor?!"

"I told you we should've tied her down!" the woman growled as she aimed her guns at the Jedi's head.

"Nat, don't forget that Jedi can deflect your bullet right back at you!" the man yelled again.

"How does it come that I don't sense any Force sensitives around here and yet you know about the Force _and_ Jedi?"

The five froze upon hearing the woman speak English.

"How- how did you do that?"

"Speaking your language? I took it from you."

"Shit, Steve, you just got victim of Force Mind Rape!"

"I noticed", the man murmured, "Felt like it."

"Please", the Jedi scoffed, "Had I used Force Mind Rape, you would be lying on the floor, curled up and crying for mommy."

"Oookayy..."

The Jedi eyed them, finally deeming them not worth the trouble. She huffed out. "You said you pulled me out of my ship? What happened?"

"You crashed", the glassed man said, "Got a nice concussion too. We thought we'll patch you back up."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "In that case, I think I owe you an apology. I didn't want to hurt you. I just reacted to this kind of situation. Last time this happened, I woke up in a base of Rodian Bounty hunters." She shrugged, "I killed them, though. You are very lucky."

"Yeah. Lucky", the fourth man said as he rubbed his jaw, "I still can't feel my molars."

"Next time just don't touch me."

"So..." the bearded man said after an awkward pause in which the Jedi tried to wrap herself in the blanket of the bed, "What's your name, anyways?"

"I think it is more polite if the hosts tell me their names first."

The man shrugged. "Fine by me."

He pointed to the blonde man. "The guy you mind fucked is Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America or 'Capsicle'." His thumb went to the glassed man. "That's Doctor Bruce Banner. He stitched you back together. He's pretty skilled in that. Don't anger him though; he got a phenomenal Anger Management problem."

He pointed at the fourth man. "That's Legolas, Hawkeye, or Clint Barton if you prefer. He's an assassin and good with a bow. Likes sitting in high positions."

He pointed at the woman. "Natasha Romanov. Feisty little thing. Can beat up a bunch of goons while being tied to a chair."

Then he pointed at himself. "And I'm Tony Stark. Playboy, philanthropist, genius, billionaire. You're in my tower." He eyed her. "Now it's your turn, Jedi."

The woman scoffed. "I'm not a Jedi", she said coolly, "Their Code doesn't agree with me. I'm no longer Sith anymore, either. They don't like me after I ransacked their academy on Korriban."

"So you are just a space-travelling chick who uses the Force and swings light sabres?" Tony seemed surprised, "Thought there were only two types of Force users. Wait... did you say 'no longer Sith'?"

The woman grinned at him. "Yeap. I used to be _the _Sith Lord. The whole Galaxy was cowering before me. I almost crushed the Republic into oblivion." She made a mocking bow. "Darth Revan is what they called me."


	3. There's a Sith in my House

**There's a Sith in my house**

The smell of molten metal and burnt wires was almost nauseating in the Tower's garage. Tony however, inhaled it deeply as it was a smell he loved most. He went on further into the building until he reached the space ship the Sith Lord crashed with.

He had to grin at that thought. The Avengers, the Heroes of Earth, were offering refuge to a _Sith Lord _who almost destroyed the local order of another Galaxy. Fury had appeared almost immediately after they reported this turn of events to him. He'd talked to Revan, warning her that they would take precautions if she should try something similar. Revan however, told him that the Republic already forgave her since she was the one who saved them from another threat, namely another Sith Lord named Malak. She put a lot of emphasis on the fact that she actually tried to reform the Republic since it hasn't changed for a long time. She told them she would be a hero if she had actually managed that one.

In the end, she told them that the crash on this planet has been an accident and she'll leave after her ship has been repaired.

Tony expected her to order him to repair it, maybe Mind Control him (which would've been scary and kind of hot), but she went down herself to fix it.

This is where he found her, working on the hull of her ship. She already fixed the destroyed window and engines.

She also wasn't wearing her armour or robe, was using some clothes from Steve instead. The Sith Lord was a very tall woman with more man-like body features, so she stuck to wearing man's clothes. At the moment she had a white sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts and no shoes. But having metal for feet might be helpful.

"I must say, I'm surprised at you, Rev", he started. She didn't bother turning around. "What surprises you?"

"Most things I know of Sith Lords is that they got a huge Ego, a lot of power and get their asses kicked by the good guys. I would have never thought however, that they can actually repair a Space Ship."

"I was not always a Sith Lord, you know", she replied with a small smirk, "I started out as a normal girl who was taken to Coruscant to be trained in the ways of a Jedi."

She took her light sabre and carefully welded two plates together. "I had to learn a few things when I travelled with my friend Alek and my Jedi Master." She put down her sabre and turned to eye Tony. "I've been gifted with mechanics and electronics."

"Kinda sounds like my story", the billionaire grinned, "May I ask some more questions?"

"If you want to, ask. Just remember that I don't like getting asked embarrassing questions and I will retaliate by adding different degrees of Pain to the asking person."

"Mhm. Sounds a bit like some guy I know", Tony smirked "Maybe you know him? Horned Helmet, God complex?"

"I knew a load of those guys, actually. Even though not all of them had a horned helmet."

"Okay. First question: How strong are you in the Force?"

The Sith Lord eyed him with a 'Haha, good joke' Face as she simply lifted her finger, making all cars in the garage float several feet into the air.

"Okay. Pretty strong."

"Have not always been like this. The council thought it'd be fun to suppress my memories and force and use me against my own disciple."

"Ouch. Did it work?"

"Only until I remembered who I was. The ass-kicking I did after that was only to vent my anger."

The billionaire grinned at her. "Sounds _very much_ like somebody else I know. You gotta love him, he's a Thunder God."

"God?"

"Well, alien race that people believed to be Gods."

"I see."

Revan returned to removing the tiny holes which were torn by tiny meteors.

"Your Sabre? Why do you have two double-bladed ones?" Tony asked.

"Because I thought only using two simple blades was boring. I like the challenge and now I am the only one able to fight using two double-bladed ones."

"I would love seeing that one."

"Sure you would."

She finished the outside, so she went on to go to the inside of her ship. Tony followed her.

"You know, most people call me a workaholic when they see me working. After three days or so they yell at me to get some sleep or eat something, but nobody yells at you."

"First of, I'm a _Sith Lord_. Even though your planet has never heard of us or Jedi, they know damn well to do better things than to disturb me. And secondly, I can go for weeks without getting real sleep."

"Wow."

"I replace sleep with meditation, makes it easier to rest and focus my mind."

Tony blinked at her. "That works?"

"For Jedi, it does. Besides, I've been in more than one battle. I know damn well that I'm vulnerable when I sleep."

"What battles?"

"The Mandalorian Wars. They destroyed every planet in their wake, so I went out to kick their asses." She sat down at the board computer and hacked a few buttons. The electronics started humming and got back to life.

"Huh. Strange. My computer says it's a wrong date."

"Well, your ship dug herself nose-down into good American asphalt, I would be surprised if it didn't get damaged."

Revan shrugged as she uploaded something onto a small tablet computer she got from Stark. "At any rate, this calculation will take a while. I can't do anything in the meantime."

"In that case what do you say if I take you and the others out for dinner? You gotta dress up for it, though."

"Why not? I like your Earth Food. It's a lot better than this synthetic gunk I got in the Republic."

-oOo-

'Dinner' was not quite the right word. 'Going out eating in the fanciest restaurant in NYC' was a better description. Tony supplied all of them with fitting suits and dresses, so they would fit better in the surrounding. Tony even had Pepper, Darcy and Jane come with them, so there would be a better man/woman ratio.

"This whole dinner is worth more than what I get in a _month_!" Jane winced, "And you just treat us like that, Tony?"

"Of course", the billionaire grinned at her, "After all, I can afford it, the joint is mine at any rate and the food they serve here is to die for!"

"Last time somebody said that, I stabbed him into the face just to prove that", Natasha muttered.

"This is way nicer than those dark Cantinas", Revan remarked, "Of course, the Twi'Lek dancers are missing."

"Hold on. Twi'Lek dancers? Holy shit, that must've been hot!"

"Could be. I liked to direct my passions on destruction and/or taking stuff from people, alive or dead."

Jane eyed the woman across the table. "And she really is a Sith Lord?" she finally asked.

"Well, Rev got a light sabre, can make things float and can mind fuck people, so I say she's pretty much a Jedi", Clint said as he bit into a piece of bread.

"I was the best one; too", Revan said grinning "I think I could've stomped even Marka Ragnos into the ground if he wasn't dead already."

"And Vader?"

The Sith frowned. "Vader? Who's that supposed to be?"

"Uh... Anakin Skywalker? Destroyer of the Republic? Builder of a Death Star? Disciple to Emperor Palpatine?"

"Yeah, never heard of him."

They stared at her dumbfounded.

"So... you are not from that Star Wars we know."

"What do you mean with 'Star Wars'?"

"Never mind."

Revan frowned a bit, so Pepper decided to ask a question. "Why are you here anyways? You told us you saved the Republic, so you should be a hero there."

"I wanted to return home, just for some time. I wanted to show those guys who always made fun of me how powerful I've become."

"Bad childhood?"

"I was a single child. My father raised me like his son, because he saw my potential. Everybody laughed about that. Called him 'Mad Limendi." She flashed them a smile. "Well, now I will show them. I will stomp their strongest guy into the ground just for the heck of it!"

"Your home planet, what is it like?"

"It... is very similar to this one. We only had one moon, a lot of water and one sun. It wasn't as developed as Earth is, but it was wonderful." She looked at the ceiling. "Even though the people there were idiots sometimes."

"Now I'm interested, tell me more. Start with your family."

"My mother died when I was very young, so all I had was my father. He was a general in our army, Terus Limendi the Great. I never knew one man who was stronger than my father- until I got to Coruscant, of course."

"And how did you get there? I doubt the Jedi knew what was happening in another Galaxy."

"They knew. The Jedi Masters could sense the Force that surrounded me. So they came to pick me up. They told my father I was destined to become something great. He was glad someone saw my potential." She smiled awkwardly. "At any rate, the flight to Coruscant was Hell. I mean me? In Space? It was pretty overwhelming. Especially when I realized that Gaia was not a disc as they told me. At any rate, as soon my ship's repaired, I'm off to Gaia."

"So Gaia is the name of your home planet?"

"That's what we called it, anyways."

"Weird", Jane muttered, "The name 'Gaia' is known to me. The Ancient Greek called Earth like that."

"Greek? Like Greece?"

"Yeah, so?"

The Sith Lord's fiery orange eyes were narrowed. "That's the name of the country I was born in. It was a Greek Village named Helos, nearby Mount Olympus." She glared at Jane. "Who is the current King?"

"King? Uh, Karolos Papoulias, if I'm not mistaken."

"What about Leonidas?"

Bruce paled a bit as he noticed one thing. "Revan!" He gasped out, "You _are_ on Gaia! Earth _is _Gaia!"

"What?!" The woman stared at him, "They didn't have things like this when I left! Did you do a development leap when I was gone?!"

Bruce shook his head. "No. The man you mentioned, Leonidas. If he is the Leonidas who stopped the Persian Empire, then he died in 480 B.C." He locked eyes with the Sith. "Revan, that guy has been dead for 2,500 years!"


	4. Take a Drink, Cheri

**Take a drink, Cheri**

The time during and after dinner had been...awkward, to say the least. At first, Revan couldn't believe that really so much time had passed, but when she checked her board computer, she realized that this was real. They also discovered the log. Apparently she got into some serious problems when entering the Solar System and her own Force put her into a 'Hibernation Mode' from which she only recently awoke- 2,500 years after entering this state.

Nobody wanted to talk to her after that, since Revan abandoned her ship and started building robots which she immediately smashed after that.

Two more weeks have passed since then and nobody had even seen a glimpse of their Sith Lord. Well, Natasha had once. Around 3 in the morning. And she did dive for cover when she saw Revan stalking down the hallway, Sandwich in her hand.

"One of you should go down and talk to Miss Revan", JARVIS suggested, "Because I'm afraid-" An energy surge caused a short-termed black out before the A.I. could continue. "-her attacks might cause this to happen."

Steve sighed and got up. "I'll go and talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to somebody who went through the same sort of shit... even though I only spent 70 years in cold slumber."

He went towards the elevator to get down.

The elevator shook violently when it neared the level Revan was at. The Captain could hear a scream of rage, so he pressed the button several times to make the lift go faster.

When it finally reached the garage, Steve was out of it faster than a cat out of a bathtub. The first thing he noticed was a massive robot flying into his direction. He rolled over his shoulder and took cover behind one of the supporting pillars as the construct crashed into the nearby wall and shattered to a thousand pieces.

As fast as the Captain wanted to reach the obviously raging woman, he stayed where he was and checked the situation first. Revan had created a massive number of hulk-sized battle droids and seemingly programmed them to attack her. A large number of them were already torn apart on the floor, but the even larger amount was still fighting the Sith Lord. Said Sith Lord was completely clad in armour again, donning even the mask. She was swinging both Light Sabres in an ark, cutting apart an approaching machine. She kicked it back and shot a massive lightning from her hand, instantly destroying all the droids.

There was a moment of silence until her masked face turned to Steve's position.

"I know you're there", she snarled, her voice being distorted by her mask, "Come out."

"Only if you promise _not _to blow me up", the Captain said calmly as he went out to face the Sith Lord. "Have you been doing that the entire day?"

"The entire two weeks", Revan replied as she went over to a little droid and switched it on so it would start putting its brethren back together.

"I know how you feel", the Captain tried, "You see, I too was ripped from my time. Everybody I knew was suddenly gone. Everything I believed in was suddenly different."

The Sith Lord eyed him as he continued: "But trust me, it is the wrong thing to hide in this basement and smash up robots. He grinned at her. "You know, Bruce knows a lot about Anger Management. Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"Pah. I don't need Anger Management. I do it my way!" the Sith snapped.

The Captain sighed defeated. "Well, if you have to do that, please do it elsewhere. You almost killed JARVIS and you're already hard at trying to tear down this entire tower."

Revan frowned. "Really? You guys build stuff much too fragile."

Steve grinned. "Hey, we can't build everything with Force-resistant material. It would be much too expensive. If you want to change your mood, why don't you come up with us and we'll get a drink? I'm sure Tony would be a gracious host. Besides, Rhodey and Pepper are present too."

Revan shrugged. "Why not? Bashing Droids got boring anyways."

-o-

"And then the guy started breathing fire!" Rhodey explained, "Like... real fire. Like a goddamn dragon!"

"How the hell did he do that?" Clint asked while taking a sip from his glass. Tony had been indeed a gracious host. He gave all of them drinks and now he, Rhodey and Clint were more than a bit hammered. Thor (who had appeared sometime during those two weeks) and Natasha were getting tipsy. Pepper and Bruce stayed with soda and Revan and the Captain had a much too high metabolism to actually get drunk.

"I have no idea", the Iron Patriot said, "But man! He could also melt through my armour!"

"That reminds me of Taspir III", Revan muttered, "Lava Rivers and Acid Rain. Alek and me- we were chasing a group of Mandalorians who hid there." She grinned slightly. "Best thing was doing this hopscotch thing over the hardened rocks inside the Lava Rivers."

"You don't fear death, do you?"

"We thought it to be funny. Besides, Mandalorians have awesome stuff. I got my entire armour by looting dead guys."

"Eeeew"

"Don't judge me, this stuff is fantastic!"

Tony shrugged. "Hey, that works for me. At least you didn't barge into the homes of innocent and just took their stuff."

"Actually..."

"You _did_?! Shame on you!"

"Hey. I'm a Sith Lord! Besides, I needed cash! Taris is a damn expensive place to stay at."

"What had happened there on Taris?"

"I crashed on that planet after the ship I travelled with was blown up. There was this Pilot, Carth Onasi. He and I were the only survivors of that ship. And we had a great time, ransacking Sith Bases and hanging around the Cantina with a Twi'Lek urchin, a Wookiee, a snotty know-it-all Jedi and a Mandalorian. I actually won the great Swoop Race there." She made a pause and her face darkened. "Then Malak blew up the whole planet."

"That sounds like he is one big jack ass", Tony said, "Who is he anyways?"

"My disciple"

"...Oh... I'm sorry... I guess?"

Revan waved her hand. "Save that. I'm not sure whether I should be angry or proud of him. Sure, he was one bad guy who blew up planets just because he wanted to kill one measly Jedi, but then again, this is only because we discovered this Star Forge."

"Star Forge? What is this?"

"An Ancient Vessel created by an old race called Rakata. It fed on the force and created countless Sith Vessels and droids for us to wage war with. We went back to the Republic realm and crushed every opponent we found. With my tactical finesse and Malak's control over the ships, we were supposed to be unstoppable."

"But somebody stopped you?"

"Yes. The Snotty-Know-It-All Jedi, Bastila Shan, boarded my ship and battled through my men with the goal to fight me."

"I've seen what you can do, I wouldn't volunteer for something like that", Steve muttered under his breath.

"They got lucky", Revan shrugged, "Because Malak decided to back-stab me in that very moment. He had the Leviathan, his ship, fire at mine."

"Ouch."

"It's the way of the Sith. The Disciple becomes the Master. Even though I would've like some sort of... I don't know... warning maybe? Because that hardly seemed fair."

She stared at her drink. "It wasn't Malak's fault though. At least not entirely. The Star Forge fuelled the Dark Side within every person. It fills your heart with hatred and makes you forget everything you knew before. Malak and me- we used to be best friends before. But the Star Forge changed everything."

"What happened then?" Pepper asked interested.

"The Jedi captured me, suppressed all my memories and made me a puppet in their service. They hoped I would stop Malak. For that I was given Bastila to guide me back to the light to find the Star Forge again."

"Why not torture you or Force Mind Fuck the information out of you?"

"Because the Jedi council likes doing things complicated. That's the reason I returned to being a bad-ass Council Hater once my memories returned. I did not however, return to the Sith. I continued being me. And I killed whoever I wanted to die and spared who I wanted to live."

"Wow", Tony muttered, "Thor, remind me to stop saying only Loki is a Psychopath. Our Sith is one, too."

"What happened to Malak?"

_I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did?_

"I killed him. I killed him as I killed his disciple. I killed him like I killed my old followers. I killed him without remorse."

She threw her hands frustrated into the air. "Apf! Enough talk about the past! It's done and forgotten!" She got up. "I'll be in my room. Next one who disturbs me without the city being razed, will think he is a little girl with pigtails. For the _entire rest _of his life."

-oOo-

Revan's threat was not an empty one. She almost re-programmed JARVIS into another A.I. named 'GLaDOS'. Luckily, JARVIS told her that they'll need her assistance with defeating Dr. Doom.

At least it was not bashing self-made bots. It was bashing someone else's bots.

And she was really good doing so.

"See? I told you having a Sith Lord in your team makes everything better and much more awesome!" Tony said grinning as he flew over the Doom Bots and blasted a few of them. Like on cue Revan shot out some lightning to fry two bots at once. Thor was besides her, slamming his hammer against the swaying bots.

"Go and help the two assassins!" the Sith ordered.

"What about you, Lady Revan?"

"Jeez. I fought a whole Academy of Dark Jedi while having a Tuk'ata hanging on my ass. I can deal with some over-sized utility droids."

"...I have no idea what you were talking about, but I assume you can do that on your own. Take care, Lady Revan!" Thor boomed and left the scene.

Revan rolled her eyes behind her mask and proceeded to take apart the machine. Somewhere above her she heard a 'Thunk' and seconds later Doom cratered only a few feet from her into the ground.

"You know", the Sith Lord began as the super villain rose back to his feet. "A lot of people confuse me with you- or so I heard."

Doom glared at the person in front of him. She had definitely a similar robe and armour, but her colour scheme was different- red and black instead of green and silver.

"I don't see any resemblance, though", the woman continued bored, "I look a dozen times better than you." She raised her two double-bladed light sabres. "And I am a friggin' _Sith Lord_. So, you better wet yourself and give up now."

Doom barked a laugh. "I am supposed to be afraid of you? You make me laugh!" Magic began to glitter in his hand, "I am Doctor Doom!" He unleashed the magical projectile. Revan countered with a Force Shield.

"Magic versus Force, huh? Let's see who'll win."

The two robed figures barrelled into each other, magic and scraps of Force flying everywhere. Doom figured out how to block Revan's Light Sabres, so he could effectively stall her. This only made the battle more intense.

The Sith Lord lashed out with her foot, caught Doom just below his rib cage and sent him stumbling back. In that moment, a Doombot came from nowhere. Revan immediately dispatched of it with a single swipe. Immediately Doom charged and tackled into the smaller woman, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

Something fell from her armour and fell clanking down. "Ow. That wasn't so nice."

"Nope, it wasn't", Tony's metallic voice said as he punched Doom hard. "You don't hit a lady. Even if she is a Sith Lord who almost conquered another Galaxy."

"Geez. Thanks, Tony", Revan muttered. "But he's getting back up."

"C'mon. Together we can take him, my Lady", the billionaire grinned.

"Sure thing."

-o-

In the end Doom could escape. Beaten like a rabid dog, but he managed to escape.

"Well, I guess we could call this another successful day for the Avengers", Tony grinned, "And this time we didn't destroy so much of the town."

"Who's up for Pizza?" Clint asked.

"I thought about Thai, but Pizza's good too", Natasha shrugged, "If you don't bring the one with the wishy-washy rim."

"Are you looking for something?" Clint asked as he noticed the dark-robed figure stalking up and down the street.

"I lost something", Revan replied, "It's personal and very important for me."

"Is it this broken charm perhaps?" Thor asked as he showed her the little thing he held in his hand.

"Great!"

"What is this?" Tony wondered, "It's half of an amulet?"

"My dad used to have the other part", Revan explained, "I wanted to give him my half when I return."

She took it back and eyed the Avengers. "But right now I'm craving for a Pizza."

"Alright. Pizza coming up!"


	5. A Visit to Daddy

**A Visit to daddy**

Two more months have passed.

Two months after that meeting with Doctor Doom.

It was almost three months since the Sith Lord crashed into Brooklyn. Revan was standing in Tony's workshop where the billionaire set up a workplace for her too. At the moment she was building a droid. Somehow, she had to think of HK-47 and she had to try very hard not to build in some weapons of mass destruction.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tony asked from where he stood in the door. Pepper stood just behind him, holding some folders in her arms.

"I'm building a droid", the Sith replied, "Can't you see it?"

"I've recognized this when you started stealing my tools and parts of my armours to begin", the genius replied grinning, "But I want to know why you are doing this."

"Dunno. Maybe I want to build an assassination droid who calls everybody but me a 'Meatbag' and can kill even Jedi?" She shrugged. "Did this before, can do so again."

Tony raised both eyebrows. "Uh, I doubt Fury would allow you that. Maybe he will put you up for court or something?"

"Again? C'mon. I've been on court like... three times on Manaan."

"What happened there?" Pepper asked interested.

"The first time I was the Arbiter for an old man named Sunry, the next time I was being stuffed into prison for ransacking the Sith's base there. And then I was on trial again because I went down to the seafloor to save their sorry fishy asses from a giant angry shark."

"Sounds like an adventure"

"It was one, believe me. Especially when those Firaxan Sharks tried to eat me." Revan grinned maliciously. "Let's just say, I _love_ eating fish since then."

"Which explains why you devour every bit of fish we have in the kitchen", Tony concluded. "No, really, what are you doing?"

"By the Force! Building a body for JARVIS!"

"What?!"

"Excuse me?" The A.I. asked surprised.

"Yeah. You heard me. I'm building a fine body for you, Jarv. C'mon. You need to get out once in a while. See the sky, hear some birds, go to the beach and kick sand in people's faces, beat up thugs and take their stuff and such."

Tony's face was blank for a moment, until he suddenly broke out into a ten-thousand megawatt smile. "Does that mean I'm going to be a dad?"

"Something among these lines."

"I'm going to be a dad!" Tony was out of the door before any of the two women could stop him.

"...We need to put a halt to that before he tells this to a paparazzi", Pepper deadpanned.

-o-

They found Tony in the great Living Room, where he told everybody that 'He's gonna be a dad'. Pepper tackled him to the ground and Revan immediately wiped this thought from his mind before he could do anything he would regret later. After this, the Sith was forced to continue mind-wiping so nobody would ask embarrassing questions.

It didn't work on Thor, though, since Asgardians were highly resistant towards Mind Tricks. Instead Pepper asked him not to ask any questions and Thor, being the gentleman his was, agreed to this.

After that the Avengers got assembled to stomp a bit on Blizzard's dreams. Which wasn't too much of trouble, really. With the fantastic Four around and bored, a few X-Men on vacation and a Dark Lord of the Sith, it was almost painfully easy.

And Blizzard was left in a curled-up fetal position on the floor, sobbing heartbreakingly and whimpering for his mommy.

"Okay. Who wants to tidy this one up?" Tony asked after finishing poking the beaten villain with a stick.

"I'll do", Reed said, "You know, you helped me with that thermo-nuclear-powered-power tool last time, Tony."

"Okay!" Ironman clapped his hands, "Who's up for a Pizza?"

"Pizza? Not again", Natasha groaned, "We had Pizza just a few days ago. I'll say we get some pasta."

"Actually, guys, can we decide on that later?" Bruce piped up. He didn't need to hulk out when facing Blizzard. "I'm thinking of a sort of surprise for our resident Sith Lord."

"That chick is really a Sith Lord?!" Iceman wanted to know.

"Duh, she's shooting Lightning from her hands and is using a Light sabre", Havoc threw in, "What did you think she was? A Fairy?"

"Bruce... you're not going to hulk out on me, are you? Because that friggin' hurts and Tony has to repair my arms again", Revan asked a bit worried.

"Not that kind of Surprise", Bruce reassured her, "No, I was thinking of something else."

"Ooooooh Bruce!" Tony whistled while puffing up like bird of paradise, "You'll _propose_ to her? Uuuuuh. I wouldn't have thought you would be the marriage type. And we only know her for three months!"

Bruce blushed slightly. "Not this type of Surprise either". He threw his hands into the air. "Just... just follow me to the Quinjet, please. I had JARVIS prepare some lunchboxes."

-oOo-

Even though the Quinjet was one of the fastest means of transportation, it did take it several hours to reach the destination. Even though Tony tried to annoy an answer out of the scientist, Bruce didn't tell him where they were going.

"Joy. Dust", Clint muttered as he stretched his limbs, "Dust and ruins."

"Where are we?" Steve asked as he looked up into the sun.

"We are in Greece", Bruce replied, "This is where Archaeologists found the remains of a small settlement. It was called 'Helos'."

"Έλους", Revan muttered, „How did you know, Banner? "

"Your Mind tricks only work on me", Bruce replied, "But not on the Big Guy. Do you remember when you tried to stop him?"

"Yeah. He stomped me into the ground. And that hurt like a bitch."

"But it allowed me to catch a glimpse of your mind and I saw this little village in Greece. Besides, you told us about your father, Terus Limendi, so I could figure out where you came from."

"Well", Tony began, "Don't go Sith on me, but your home is a dump."

_ZRAP!_

_WHUMP_

"OW! I said, don't go Sith on me!"

Ignoring the billionaire's outbreak, Revan turned to Bruce. "And why did you take us here?"

"I thought you wanted to meet your dad one last time", the Scientist explained.

"So, we're here for a séance?" Clint wondered.

"Not really." Dr. Banner led the group away from the Quinjet and into a small grove, where several archaeologists stood. "Friends of mine discovered this grave not too long ago, and we are the first ones allowed to take a look at it."

He stopped in front of a large tomb slab. It was made of marble, even though time did take its share from its once grand facade. But the images of a general and several soldiers were still visible.

There was a weathered inscription in the middle of the slab:

Εδώ έγκειται η μεγάλη Γενικής

"Here rests the great General" one of the scientists translated it. "His name was Terus Limendi."

He beamed at the Avengers. "It's an honour for us that the Avengers are here for the first time we open this grave. Bruce told us you would be glad to be here."

"I would be glad to sit in a pool in Miami and watch hot babes", Tony muttered under his breath.

Another archaeologist added: "We assume that beneath this slab is a small crypt, most likely filled with some grave goods and the General himself."

"What is the story behind him?" Revan asked, her eyes never leaving the slab.

"Well, he lived here in Helos, never had any sons and was said to have a single daughter, who disappeared. We assume into a monastery or something. Well, at any rate, the General was one of the men at the Battle of Thermopylae; he also retreated with the main bulk of the Greece army, but faced the enemy later on and slaughtered the Persian armies with much tactical finesse. He was injured, though. After that, he retreated to Helos where he trained future generals and soldiers. He was a great man and died at a high age."

"So he had his fill", the Sith Lord muttered. She lifted her hand, lifting the heavy stone slab away from the entrance and placed it gently onto the ground.

Without taking care of the baffled stares and shouts of surprise, she went down into the small crypt.

The scientists wanted to follow her, but she merely glared at them, growling "I want a minute for myself, thank you _very_ much."

They backed off.

The robed woman placed her mask on her face and went onwards, the darkness inside the crypt rendered into soft light by the piece of equipment. She could see several grave goods standing along the walls. Ceramics full of food and money and such. The pictures at the walls told of the great feats Terus accomplished in his life (including some sort of arm wrestling with a pale white guy with red stripes). At the far end of the room stood a single marble sarcophagus. It was plain, only an inscription about who was entombed here.

"Πατέρας", Revan muttered as her fingers gently went over the coffin's lid. "Έχει πάρα πολύ καιρό από την τελευταία μας συνάντηση." (_Father, it has been too long since we last met_)

She stood a moment in silence, before using her Force powers to remove the lid.

A skeleton wearing full armour grinned back at her. Revan scolded herself for jumping slightly. (What did you expect you stupid little girl? He's been dead for almost 2500 years!) After another moment, she gently took a broken amulet from the mortal remains of her father. She eyed it for a moment, seeing the small scratches she caused when she was still a happy little girl, memories flooding through her mind.

"_I asked the gold smith to make this charm for my wife", Terus told her when the Jedi arrived and asked him to train his daughter in their ways, "But now I want this to belong to you."_

_The little Revan took the charm and eyed it. "It is plain", she stated. She took a small pointed rock and began scratching its surface. Terus first frowned, but quickly noticed what she was doing and began to smile._

"_Finished!" the girl said satisfied. She handed it back to his father. "Can you tell the smith to break it into two parts? So both of us can have one halve and always remember each other."_

_Her father stared at her in surprise as she added with a smile: "And when we meet again, we can put it back together!"_

Revan removed her own part of the charm and put both parts together, seeing the full image she once scraped into the gold. A childish drawing of a man and a kid. She smiled slightly as she used her Force Powers to combine both parts, which she then placed back into the coffin.

"Εδώ. Κάποτε είχε υποσχεθεί ότι θα το βάλει πίσω μαζί. Συγνώμη που πήρε τόσο καιρό", she said. (_Here__. __I once promised we would put it back together. I'm sorry it took so long_)

She was glad nobody was there and she was glad she was wearing that mask. Or else somebody could have seen the tears trickling down her cheeks.

The Sith Lord took a deep breath, placed the lid back onto the sarcophagus and returned to the surface.

The Avengers awaited her.

"So..." Steve began awkwardly, "I know how hard it can be to realize you've been torn from your own time, do you need a minute?"

"Do you want to talk to anybody you know?" Bruce added.

The Sith eyed both men. "First off, I spent enough time down in that dusty grave. Second, I have nobody who I could talk to. Hell, I told Carth he should go and get Bastila before the both of them end up as old virgins; not even Wookiees live that long; I despise the Republic and I_ killed_ my own _boyfriend_ back on the Star Forge."

She crossed her arms. "So call Fury and tell him I want to become a Member in your Avengers Club. Because as far as I see this, you're stuck with me."


	6. Bonus

**Bonus Chapter**

"Why isn't anything working?!"

"Atton! Stop mashing buttons!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know this would happen?!"

"You usually don't fly into random wormholes!" Mira shrieked.

"It just popped up!" the young pilot fumed, "I didn't know it would pop up right in front of me, Shutta!"

Frustrated he hit some buttons, but nothing happened.

"Damn! Spikes!" the Scoundrel yelled to the back of the cockpit, "Is anything working?!"

"Nothing is working at all", the Zabrak replied calmly, "I think I can fix it, but I'll need some time."

"Time we won't have", Mandalore said as he pointed to the window where a planet grew larger and larger, "We're coming too close to this planet's gravitational pull. When we get unlucky, we will be drawn in and crash on its surface."

The Ebon Hawk shook and the remains of some sort of satellite drifted past them.

"Let's hope that was nothing vital in the defence of this planet", Bao-Dur deadpanned as he watched the wreck parts disappear in the dark of space.

The Ebon Hawk was still speeding towards the planet, even though its engines had been fried by the energy output from that wormhole.

"Goddamned Shutta!" Atton howled, "Bao-Dur! T3! Fix that damn engine! Or else we'll crash!"

The two were back at the engine within a few seconds, but the sight of their hyperspace drive stopped both in their tracks.

"I'm afraid this won't be that easy", the Zabrak muttered at the sight of the toasted drive.

"Dwoooooooooo"

"Atton won't like this." The man tilted his head. "Maybe we can fix at least the manoeuvring flaps and jets, so we won't crash all too hard."

"Beep Boop Dwooooo?"

"Hey, we can fix this old lady later on. We need to survive first."

The ship rocked hard. "Damn. This looks like the gravitational pull. T3, let's fix the flaps, if possible."

"Deet Deet!"

Back in the cockpit things were getting heated. Atton and Mira were wrestling the controls for some reactions, while the planet in front of them had grown large enough to fill the entire window. The Exile, Mical and Brianna had joined them in the cockpit.

"Is there anything we can do?" the Disciple asked. He tried to stay calm, but the rapidly growing planet did make him nervous.

"Hold on to something, looks like we won't get around a little drop!" Mira shouted.

"Atton!" Brianna growled, "How often are you going to crash us into planets?"

"I never crashed us on purpose", the Scoundrel backfired, "Can't you do some of this Jedi Stuff?"

"You're a Jedi too", Surik reminded him.

"Yeah, but I have to focus on not crashing too hard."

"More bad news", Bao-Dur explained, "We won't get the manoeuvring flaps or jets online. The Hawk is dead, so to speak."

"Aww C'mon!"

"Perhaps we can combine our powers?" Visas suggested, "One of us can not stop the Ebon hawk from falling, but what is if all of us try it?"

"What? Stop a plummeting ship with the will of your mind alone?" Ordo scoffed. "Sure, go on."

"Statement: I assume this is possible", HK chimed in, "My master Revan was able to stop a shuttle from crushing into an asteroid in the Peragus belt."

"A shuttle is not the Hawk!"

"But your idea is good, Visas", Surik suddenly realized. "Bao-Dur! Will the shields hold the entry into the atmosphere?"

"I don't see why not, General. The Hawk will most likely withstand the heat."

"I don't like 'most likely'." Atton murmured.

"Atton, Mira. You guys try to keep the Lady steady. Try to pull her up, so we land better. Bao-Dur, Ordo, you try to keep the shields alive. HK, T3, you two continue trying to fix that damn engine!"

She turned to the others. "Mical, Brianna. You guys concentrate on the flaps. Try to move them so they help us get down! Visas, you and me, we try to stabilize the jets!"

Nobody objected. They knew the Exile was a General once, a damn good one too, so they followed her orders. HK and T3 went back to the hyper drive to try to fix it. HK didn't object, he could be a damn good mechanic if he wanted to.

The Hawk started rocking as she entered the atmosphere. The air flooding around her heated up instantly, changing her hull into a red-glowing hell. The shields held, though.

The ship finally stopped rocking. "We're through!" Mandalore called out, "Any progress with the engine?"

"Frustrated Explanation: We need to land to make the repairs", the assassin droid huffed out.

"Well, this is going to be the hardest part", Bao-Dur muttered as he curled his fingers around a handle in the wall.

"Then this is my part", Atton smirked in triumph. "Okay, Mira, we pull her up. Get the damn flaps moving!"

Mical and Brianna closed their eyes and concentrated on the useless flaps. Slowly they started to move, guiding the ship into a different course.

"The jets please, Ladies."

"If she could, Visas would have rolled her eyes. Instead, she simply did as she was ordered to and tried to get the jets moving.

It seemed to work and the Hawk was now gliding instead of falling.

_KRR-KRRRRRRA_

_KRACK!_

"...That didn't sound good."

"DEEET DEEET DWWOOOOOO!"

"Shit!" Bao-Dur was at the monitors. "Our flaps broke off and the jets are fried too."

"And now?"

"Now we fall."

"..."

"Ah FUCK!"

The Hawk turned down, plummeting towards earth while spinning out of control.

"We'll tear up that city down there!" Brianna noted as she clawed into Atton's chair.

"Maybe that's for our benefit", Mandalore noted, "When we rip through a few buildings, this will slow our fall."

"And we kill a few civilians that way. Not helping, Ordo."

"Guys? We should do something, there's a tower coming towards us pretty fast!" Mira shouted.

"We try it with the Force again!" Surik yelled, "On three... THREE!"

The seven lost Jedi tried to concentrate simultaneously, but the Hawk was still dropping like a rock.

Until she was a few feet away from the tower. With a sudden jerk it stopped right in midair, hovering only inches away from some sort of landing pad. The inmates were still partially clawed to holding handles and/or lay sprawled over the consoles

"...Did we do it?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"Shit, I think we did", Atton muttered, "Damn, we just stopped the Lady from crushing."

"I doubt this was our work", Visas interrupted, "This was the work of someone strong in the force."

"Surik, you never told us you were this good!"

"That wasn't me", the Exile murmured as she stared out of the window.

The others followed her gaze to where a tall black-robed figure stood, one hand held out.

-oOo-

The Avengers just came back from the gym from a training session. They were still suited up, chatted and laughed and compared bruises. Revan did tie with Thor, but only because the God threw Mjöllnir at the Sith Lord and pinned her to the floor with that. Revan, in contrast, used her Force to slam Thor into the walls until he released her. They called it a draw after that.

Tony then told them to grab something to bite first before they would continue redecorating the gym with each other's faces.

In the very moment they entered the Living Room, JARVIS chimed up. "Sir, Director Fury just contacted me. Apparently an Alien Space Ship destroyed one of SHIELD's satellites."

"What?"

"I connected to the other satellites. The ship entered the atmosphere and is currently plummeting towards Manhattan."

"Wait... did you say 'plummeting'?"

"Indeed, Sir. It seems it is falling."

"Do you have images?"

"Only one, shortly before it destroyed the SHIELD satellite." A screen came to life, showing the image of a white-and-red Alien Space Ship that crushed with enormous speed into the satellite, shutting it off.

Revan's eyes narrowed. "Where is this ship falling to?"

"Calculating course... if it holds this course and it seems it does- it will collide with the Stark Tower."

"You gotta be shitting me!" Tony wailed, "My Tower, again?!"

"Good", Revan growled as she activated Force Speed and ran out of the room.

"...Did she just express happiness towards my tower getting destroyed?"

"Guys..." Natasha began, "You maybe want to take a look outside..."

The space ship was racing towards them.

"SHIT!"

"Rev!"

The Avengers darted outside, up to the Quinjet Landing Pad where the Sith Lord stood.

"We gotta get away from here!" Steve shouted at her, "Or we have to destroy that ship! At any rate, it will crash into the tower!"

"I will stop it", Revan replied coolly, fisting her hands and glaring at the ship that came closer very fast.

Before the other could compute this statement Revan took a step to the front. Her eyes narrowed as she lifted her hands. Thor could feel the sheer amount of power radiating from her body.

The Space Ship continued falling. They could hear the roar of the wind around them.

"Okay, screw this", Tony snapped as he switched on his boosters, "I'll help you."

"That won't be necessary", Revan replied grinning. She held both hands out in front of her.

The impact that followed was immense. It caused Revan to partially lose her balance, sending her sliding several feet backwards and almost reeling over. The ship stopped like a fish caught in a net, hovering inches off the floor and roughly two feet away from the Sith Lord.

Revan grunted in strain as she carefully placed the thing onto the landing pad.

There was a shocked silence.

"...Holy Shit!" Tony winced, "You just stopped this entire thing! I mean... this thing is larger than the Quinjet, and you stopped it!"

"Yoda ain't got shit on you", Clint added.

"I had no other choice", the Sith replied with a cracking of her neck, "That lady is special. This is the Ebon Hawk, my ship." She paused. "The ship I stole from a Tarisian Crime Lord, anyways."

She went over to the main hatch to open it, but somebody was faster. With a creaking sound the ramp lowered itself, revealing a woman with short bright hair, bright blue eyes and a black Jedi robe.

She blinked a few times as she recognized the black-robed woman in front of the ramp.

"_Admiral?!"_ she asked in Basic.

"_Not anymore"_, Revan replied grinning, _"I used to be a Sith Lord, remember?"_

The woman leapt at her, hugging her tightly. _"Revan! I'm so glad we found you!"_

She turned to the ship, raising her voice. _"Guys! Whoever crashed us here was one damn nice character! We found Revan!"_

"_The Admiral?"_ another voice asked. A tall and muscular appeared from the ship. He was bald and had several spikes along his skull and facial tattoos. His arm was an interesting combination of robotics and energy fields. He smiled as he noticed the Sith. _"Admiral Revan, it is an honour to meet you again."_

"_Bao-Dur, right? Technician from the twelfth division. You were the best."_

"Uhm... Rev? Do you know this people?" Bruce asked carefully.

"I do", the Sith answered, "The woman is Meetra Surik, she was my room mate and General during the War. The man is Bao-Dur, one of the technicians."

She eyed her friend. _"You still got some more passengers onboard. Who are they?"_

Surik smiled. _"My Team Mates and disciples in one."_

The others slowly came out of the ship, amazed by the fact they actually survived.

Meetra immediately grabbed a young man in a leather jacket.

"_This is Atton Rand. I met him on Peragus and he's our pilot."_

"_A not very skilled one"_, Revan deadpanned.

"_Hey, lady, I don't know what's your damage, but I brought this baby down safely!"_

"_You would have rendered it into a thousand pieces if I hadn't stopped you."_

Atton growled angry, but a single glare from the Dark Lord was enough to make him back down. Surik sighed and introduced the others.

"_Mira. She's a bounty hunter from Nar Shadaa. Mical, a Jedi Disciple from Dantooine, Brianna, the handmaiden and Echani warrior from Telos and this is Visas Marr."_

"_A Miraluka, eh?"_

"_It is an honour to meet the Master Sith Revan"_, Visas said as she bowed slightly. Revan waved her off. _"I'm no Sith Lord anymore. I killed my own disciple and ransacked the Sith Academy on Korriban."_

"_Still, you are the strongest one I know."_

"_Canderous?!"_

The armoured man came down the ramp, helmet under his arm and grinning at her.

"_Yeap. I accompanied these kids to find you. You know, you can't trust children to do anything right."_

"_Good to see you too-T3!"_

Like a kid on Christmas Revan leapt at the small droid. _"My little beeping tin can! I've been missing you!"_

"Beep beep deet doot."

"_Happy exclamation: It's wonderful to have you back, Master. These meat bags had no idea how to use my skills perfectly."_

"_HK! Good to see you in one piece."_

Revan turned to Natasha. "Hey. Do we have anybody we could kill right now?"

"Uhm... not that I know of..."

The Avengers looked at each other in confusion until Tony took a step forwards.

"Jedi?" He asked, pointing to each individual who was carrying a light sabre.

The Lost Jedi nodded and Surik turned to Revan. _"I see you got a new Team. Who are they?"_

"_They are called 'The Avengers'. They're beating up bad guys so this planet is safe. I'm a member too."_

"_Yeah, but we gonna bring you back to Coruscant"_, Atton said. Revan smirked at him slyly. _"You sure, Pilot Boy? Because I think you should check the date. You guys jumped like 2500 years."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_IMPOSSIBLE!"_

"_Interesting. So the wormhole not only brought us through the space, but also through time."_

"_SHUT IT, SPIKES!" _the pilot wailed, _"2500 years? Are you serious?!"_

"_Dead serious."_

"Before this gets out of hand, I think I'm gonna need a drink", Tony muttered.

"_What do we do now?"_ Brianna asked.

"_You could stay"_, Revan suggested, _"I'm sure Earth could need some Jedi to fight of Alien Invasion and whatnot."_

Meetra frowned. _"I think... I think this might be the best idea."_

"_I'm an old warrior. So why not?"_ Canderous murmured.

Tony perked up his ears and looked at the Jedi.

"Wait a moment. You guys want to join the Avengers?"

"Till they found something better", Revan grinned at him.

The billionaire beamed. "We're getting a whole _bunch_ of _Jedi_? Oh glorious day!"

He whirled around. "I'm gonna prepare drinks for all of us!"


End file.
